


I hate you?

by Lucy_1991



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cute Okumura Eiji, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-25 16:33:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_1991/pseuds/Lucy_1991
Summary: When Ash came down from his height, he opened his eyes and found the same smug expression on Eiji's face that he, himself was wearing not so long ago."Am I supposed to say 'I hate you' now?"





	I hate you?

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, thank you for choosing this fic ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Umm, quick notes:
> 
>  
> 
> -This is smut yaaaay
> 
> -I hate Banana Fish
> 
> -But I also love it
> 
> -I don't think I've ever cried so much during any anime ot Tv show
> 
> -I love Shorter with all my heart
> 
> -I love Eiji and Ash wHY COULDN'T THEY LET THEM BE HAPPY
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ^^

The world was falling apart. Ash could see that terrible scene again; Shorter chasing Eiji around with a knife. There were drops of blood on the sharp blade and then it also painted the floor. The iron-like scent filled the room and Ash tried to close his eyes to avoid any relation with reality.

 

Or was this even reality?

 

It couldn't have been. It's already happened. He got the gun. Then he shot. Right throught the heart; this is the least painful death he could've possibly given Shorter.

 

Then he collapsed on top of Eiji and all Ash could hear over the rapid heartbeat in his ears was his own screaming. Then it all faded to black.

 

"Ash..." Who is th- "Ash, wake up!" The blonde boy opened his eyes only to see a pair of dark ones looking back at him.

 

He could feel himself gripping the white covers of his bed tightly. His shirt was soaked with sweat, sticking to his hot skin. He felt feverish, his head was aching. The tears were burning his eyes before slowly flowing down his face in long streams.

 

"Eiji...?" His voice was weak, trembling slightly. Unclasping his hands from the sheets, he brought them up and grabbed Eiji's shirt. The boy lost his balance from the sudden movement and fell onto Ash. Without missing a beat, he wrapped his arms around Eiji and pulled him in a tight embrace.

 

Sobbing quietly into Eiji's shoulder, Ash felt hesitant fingers run through his hair in a soothing motion.

 

"Ash." Eiji whispered quietly and tried to pull back to look at the other's face but Ash didn't budge. He only clutched his shirt more tightly.

 

"Don't go." Ash whimpered. "Please don't go." Eiji could feel his heart break a little. The ususally cocky Ash completely let his guard down when he was with the older boy. He let him in and allowed him to see the vulnerable soul behind that strong act.

 

"I'm here. Hey, I'm here, okay?" Eiji was constantly running his hand through the blonde locks. This and the calming words seemed to help a little. Ash's frantic breathing was slowing down bit by bit. "It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Promise?" Ash buried his face into the thin chest of Eiji, breathing in his scent.

 

"Promise." These dreams came more and more often with time and based on Ash's reactions, they were constantly getting more painful. Sometimes Ash would tell him what they were about, but sometimes he wanted to keep them to himself. Eiji really tried to respect the boy's boundaries but, at the same time, he desperately wanted to know what was going on inside his head.

 

He figured that Ash kept the ones to himself that were about his time at Dino. Even though Ash still used his ability to seduce, it was still a sensitive topic. He only told Eiji once about a time when he was with Froggy and his men. Eiji cried and Ash just scoffed and shook it off, saying that it could've been worse.

 

"Can you tell me?" Eiji asked softly and he could feel Ash's tears soak his pajama shirt but the fingers in it let go and rested on the top of his abdomen.

 

"The experiment..." Ash whispered. "Shorter and... and..."

 

"Shh, I got it." Pushing himself up, Eiji sat against the wall. Ash's head was resting in his lap now, hands on his thighs. He could feel the blonde's heat radiating off him, warming his heart just as it warmed his body. His hair was so soft. The moonlight was illuminating his face, making it seem even paler than it already was. He was so beau- "Ash, what are you doing?"

 

Eiji asked as he felt Ash's hand pull his shirt up slightly, exposing his skin. The boy then started placing chaste kisses over his belly, his breathing slow and warm. Not recieving an answer to his previous question, he tried again.

 

"Ash. Ash, what are you doing?" His breath hitched at the end of his sentence as Ash nipped at his skin gently. The boy's hand was tracing lines over his ribs, making him shiver. "Ash..."

 

"Shh... I just wanna..." Ash licked a line over his ribcage, tongue soft like velvet. "I want to feel you." He pushed Eiji's shirt further up until his whole chest was exposed. "Can I do that, Eiji? Please?"

 

Eiji couldn't form a coherent sentence. He could feel Ash's fingers leave goosebumps in it's wake. Those green eyes were closed now, an expression decorating hsi face that Eiji's never seen before. He was pretty sure that no one's seen Ash like this before and it sent chills through his whole body. Should he let Ash do... whatever it is that he wants to do? Should he...

 

Ash looked up at him, such an honest expression on his face that Eiji couldn't help but blush, all doubt gone.

 

"Yes." He swallowed. "You, umm... you can." Ash smiled brightly and sat up. He searched Eiji's face for a second before bringing those slender fingers up and placing them under the other's chin. Lifting Eiji's head up, he moved closer slowly. He looked a bit unsure and Eiji fought the urge to laugh at the shy behaviour of the usually confident boy.

 

"Is this okay?" Ash asked, moving to sit on his knees while bringing their faces closer by every second. Eiji smiled.

 

"You didn't hesitate this much the first time you kissed me." The slight quirk of his lips made Eiji look much less nervous than he was actually feeling inside. Ash chuckled nervously.

 

"Yeah, but that was different..." He swallowed and looked into Eiji's eyes before leaning in and brushing his lips against the other's. He sighed and closed his eyes, moving his hand to the back of the Eiji's head. "We were different..." Ash whispered before slowly dragging his tongue across the other's bottom lip. "The whole thing between us was different."

 

Eiji was trembling by this point. As shy as Ash acted with him, he surely knew what he was doing. No wonder it was so easy for him to use seduction as one of his weapons.

 

"Ash..." Eiji mentally cursed himself for sounding so helpless. He was a grown man. Still... How did Ash make him feel this way?

 

"What do you want?" Asked Ash, enjoying the effects the teasing was having on Eiji. "Tell me and I'll do it." With his eyes still closed, he brushed his fingers against the other's throat, then moved his hand lower until it was resting at the hem of Eiji's shirt.

 

Closing his eyes, Eiji whimpered as Ash's left hand sneaked under the white material yet again. He scraped his nails over his chest, turning Eiji's pulse quicker.

 

"Just... Just kiss me already!" Eiji whined, making Ash smile. The boy cupped the older's face and whispered.

 

"I love you." Eiji's eyes shot open, mouth opening in shock. A moment later Ash finally obeyed his request and brought their lips together. A small gasp escaped Eiji but after a second he returned a kiss.

 

_He loves me. He loves me. He loves me._

 

Of course _,_ heknew that Ash considered him family by this point and he cared for Eiji more than anyone has ever cared for him, but... hearing these words were different. Ash, who almost never let his guard down had just told him that he... _loved him._

 

Tears welled up in Eiji's eyes as Ash moved his lips against his, one hand sneaking into the dark locks. Eiji felt Ash swing his legs over his own, straddling him, and his breath hitched. The kisses deepened with time and, finally, Ash licked the other's bottom lip, asking for _more_. 

 

Eiji's hands flew to Ash's shirt, grabbing it, while he opened his mouth slightly. Ash pushed his tongue inside, just like he did when giving Eiji the pill in the prison. They both moaned in unison, both of their eyes still wet from tears. They enjoyed the feeling of each other for a few more minutes before breaking away, panting. 

 

"Eiji, I mean it." Ash muttered when he finally managed to catch his breath. He wiped away a tear from the brunette's cheek. "I love you."

 

Eiji sniffed before answering, voice barely audible, a small smile decorating his face.

 

"I love you too." 

 

Ash's eyes widened, fresh tears forming in his eyes. His mouth was ajar, bright green eyes searching Eiji's face. 

 

He knew it for so long that he loved Eiji, but... The fact that the other might share his feelings didn't really cross his mind. Well, obviously, he knew that Eiji liked him but... _love him_? I guess for someone who's barely known love his whole life, it was pretty hard for him to understand that he could be loved too. By some who doesn't want anything in return. By someone who didn't expect anything from him. 

 

"You... me... You do?" Ash found himself unable to speak properly. He couldn't see his own face, but was pretty sure that it was like a tomato, judging by the burning feeling in his cheeks.

 

"Of course I do, you dummy!" Eiji laughed and kissed Ash softly on the cheek. "You are my Little Bro, after all!" He was smiling bright as ever as he could see Ash's jaw drop.

 

"I was kissing you senseless a moment ago and you can still call me 'Little Bro'?" He crossed his arms in front of his chest, pulling away from the other. 

 

"Sorry. Old habits, I guess." Eiji's smile didn't falter a bit and even though he tried, Ash couldn't help but mirror the other's expression.

 

"Old habits, my ass." Ash seemed to gain some of his confidence back; he leaned in again, whispering into Eiji's ear. "Let me show you just how how much I'm _not_ your 'Little Bro'."

 

Feeling Eiji shiver against him, Ash smirked and licked his earlobe before biting it gently.

 

" _Kuso_..." Eiji muttered under his breath, eyes fluttering closed as Ash started peppering kisses over his neck.

 

"What was that?" Ash asked curiously as his hands moved to pull on Eiji's shirt, signaling that he _wanted it off._

 

 

"It's, um... It's a swearword in japanese..." Ash pulled back from the slender neck and fake-gasped, way too dramatic.

 

"You can _swear_?" It was Eiji's turn to blush. He hit Ash's shoulder playfully. "Wow, I'm really having an effect on you, aren't I?" One wink and he was pulling Eiji's shirt over his head. 

 

"I hate you." Eiji muttered and did the same to Ash's own shirt, throwing it on the ground. 

 

"But you just said that you love me. Tell me now if you want to be an enemy, because..." Ash placed his fingers on Eiji's chest, dragging them over his soft skin. "...I will stop then." He grinned, drawing little patterns on Eiji's stomach and sides. "But I really don't want to stop."

 

Leaning close again, he licked a line up Eiji's neck and jawline. The brunette tilted his head back against the wall, exposing his throat even more. 

 

"Don't stop." He breathed out, tangling his fingers in Ash's hair as the boy sucked pale marks into his skin. He placed his hands on the waistband of Eiji's pajama pants, pulling slightly.

 

"Can I...?" Ash muttered against the other's skin. 

 

Eiji hesitated a bit. He's never been with anyone, especially not a man! He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He knew that Ash would be patient with him, since (sadly) he was more experienced in things like this. But still, he was nervous.

 

Taking a deep breath, he nodded.

 

"Yeah... Umm... Yeah." Ash pulled back yet again, looking at Eiji, who was trying to avoid his gaze. The blonde boy sighed; he was having none of it. Placing his palm on Eiji's face, Ash turned it slightly so the other would be looking at him. 

 

"You will like it. I promise." Ash reassured him, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "I would never do anything to hurt you, 'kay?"

 

Eiji nodded hesitantly.

 

"Okay." He took a shaky breath. "Yeah, okay."

 

Ash smiled sweetly.

 

"Just relax. If you want me to stop, tell me and I will." Slowly as ever, he pulled the pants off of the Eiji, keeping eye contact with him all the while. Having been wearing pajamas, he didn't have any underwear on and suddenly, he felt very exposed. 

 

It helped, though, that Ash wasn't looking at his body but into his eyes. Even though it was quite obvious that he wanted to see Eiji. But he would have time for that later, the only important thing now was making Eiji as comfortable as possible. When he doesn't feel so embarassed anymore, only then will Ash look. Until that...

 

"Tell me when you are ready. There is no hurry. I won't touch you unless you want me to." Ash whispered against his lips. _I know just how terrible that feels._ He thought but didn't say. 

 

Eiji was trembling slightly, his hands resting on Ash's thighs.

 

"Yeah, right." The brunette leaned in and gently kissed the other. Ash kept his hands on Eiji's face, not moving them, even though he desperately wanted to. The kiss quickly turned more heated; moans and groans filled the room.

 

Ash's knees were still planted on either side of Eiji's legs, but he wasn't sitting in his lap anymore, careful not to make him uncomfortable. He was kneeling above his thighs, keeping himself upright.

 

Gaining a bit more confidence, Eiji placed his hands on Ash's shoulder and chest. With time, they wandered lower, exploring the other's shape. 

 

Then, after a few minutes, Eiji shyly wrapped his fingers around one of Ash's wrists and brought his hand to his hip. The blonde smiled into the kiss and drew shooting circles onto his skin. Some more time and careful touches later Eiji pulled back.

 

"You can, uhh... touch me, if... if you, uhh, want to..." Eiji was a stuttering mess and Ash couldn't help but let out a silent chuckle.

 

"Sure?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

Ash brought his hand to Eiji's lenght and wrapped his fingers around it, making him hiss.

 

"Okay?"

 

" _Yes_." Eiji moaned as Ash started to slowly move his hand. The brunette closed his eyes and Ash took this oppurtunity to look at him. 

 

 _He was so beautiful._ His neck was a pale shade of red at some places where Ash had bit him earlier. His chest was raising and falling quicker by every passing second, sweat glistening on his skin. He had a thin, feminine form, which - Ash thought - completely fit his personality. 

 

Swallowing, he looked down at his own moving hand. If he didn't want Eiji until now... _now_ he surely did. He fit into Ash's hand perfectly. Before he could help himself, Ash let out a silent moan. 

 

Hearing it, Eiji opened his eyes and gasped as he saw the way Ash was looking at him. Was looking at his...

 

Ash quickly looked up at his face, blushing furiously.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" He was glad Eiji cut him off because he didn't know what he would've said. _Sorry I looked at your dick?_

 

"It's... it's okay." Eiji mumbled and forced himself to look at Ash. "It's fine." 

 

"Sure?" He didn't know how many times he'd already asked Eiji this. He was even starting to annoy himself. But Eiji just smiled.

 

"Yeah. I trust you." Ash's hand stilled at his words. "Do whatever you'd like to me. I promise I'll tell you if I'm not comfortable." 

 

 _He trusted him_. _He trusted him with such an intimate thing._ They don't even know each other for that long and Eiji would completely trust him. Let him 'do whatever he wants to do to him'. _He trusted him_.

 

Ash gulped and crashed their lips together much more forcefully than intended. Eiji whimpered but kissed back with the same force as Ash was kissing him. The blonde's hand started moving again and he broke away to kiss down Eiji's chest, stomach and... Ash looked up at the other for reassurence that he could really continue. 

 

Letting out a shaky breath, Eiji nodded.

 

Ash smirked and kept placing wet kisses until he reached his cock. He took his hand away and dragged his tongue up the shaft a few times. Eiji moaned, hand flying to grab Ash's hair, pulling on it. 

 

Ash let out a little whimper at the slight pain in his skull and only now was he aware of how painfully hard he was himself. He could take care of that later, in the bathroom or something, though. Now, he turned all his concentration to Eiji. 

 

He slid Eiji into his mouth, feeling the grip in his hair tighten even more. He sinked down slowly a few times, sucking lightly. Above him Eiji was making the prettiest sounds Ash's ever heard and this assured him that he was _really_  enjoying this. 

 

Ash was bobbing his head faster now and Eiji could feel himself hit his throat. This did it to him, he came into Ash's mouth with a loud scream, fingers pulling on his hair even stronger. The blonde boy closed his eyes tightly, swallowing every drop. He pulled off when the grip in his locks loosened. 

 

Eiji was panting, eyes closed. Seeing the disheveled state of him, Ash grinned.

 

"Are you okay?" He crawled back to sit in the brunette's lap, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Eiji breathed out, making Ash laugh. 

 

"So... you enjoyed it, right?" The younger boy asked smugly, dragging his index fingers up Eiji's sides. 

 

"I. Hate. You." Eyes opening, he looked up at Ash, who was now back to his own sassy self. But even though his face was beautiful with the smile what he was wearing, Eiji couldn't help himself, his gaze wandered down to Ash's pajama bottoms. 

 

"You don't have to do anything." Eiji's head shot up, looking at the blonde's face again. "Really, I'll just... go to the bathroom or something." He scrached the back of his neck but then felt himelf suddenly being pushed back. He landed on the matress with Eiji on top of him.

 

"Sure?" The brunette smirked and even he was surprised at his new-found confidence. 

 

"That's my line." Ash said and pouted.

 

"Answer it." Bringing one hand down, he placed his palm on the front of Ash's pants. The blonde closed his eyes and moaned. 

 

"Eiji, really, you... ahh... don't have to." Ash whimpered as he felt the other starting to slowly stroke him through the soft fabric. 

 

"I know that." Eiji leaned down and placed a little kiss on Ash's nose. "But I want to." 

 

"Fuck..." Eiji tighened his grip, drawing a strangled sound from the boy under him. "Okay." 

 

Eiji smiled and removed his hand, only to pull Ash's pajama bottom's down a bit. Wasting no time, the hand was back on him. It even felt better without the fabric in the way and Ash almost came in that moment but he held back. He wanted to enjoy this for as long as he could. Who knows if they'll ever have another chance for being this intimate again. 

 

However, Eiji didn't make it easy for him to hold back. He started a quick pace before leaning down and kissing Ash, swallowing the moans that escaped him. Eiji pushed his tongue inside his mouth and Ash let out a shocked sound at the sudden confidence of the other. The kiss was clumsy, all teeth and tongue, but none of them could've cared less.

 

This whole situation did it to Ash, he came, groaning into Eiji's mouth and biting the brunette's bottom lip. 

 

When Ash came down from his height, he opened his eyes and found the same smug expression on Eiji's face that he, himself was wearing not so long ago.

 

"Am I supposed to say 'I hate you' now?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a pretty hard time writing down the word 'mouth' for some reason and turns out that at 3 in the morning, the funniest thing to me is me accidentally writing 'moith'. I legit laughed for like 10 minutes. 
> 
> I should probably go to sleep.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I've managed to write 'thot' instead of 'throat' three times at least...
> 
> "The brunette tilted his head back against the wall, exposing his thot even more." 
> 
> I think this sentence is better like this. Should've left it in this way.
> 
>  
> 
> Another typo: "He wasn't sure what he was supposed to dom." 
> 
> I have such a terrible humor, holy sh-


End file.
